The Darkened Window
by Cold-Gray-Eyes
Summary: It's The trio's 6th year of Hogwart's, and Ginny and Luna's fifth. What happens when Luna gets a crush? And what is Hermione's secret that she keeps trying to tell the boys?


CHAPTER ONE; AN ANGEL'S SIGH.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to the characters, do not sue me, blah blah blah. Read and Review.  
  
Intro: In this wonderful and new (sort of) fanfic, Ginny Weasley finds love unexpectedly. And Hermione tells a little secret about herself to the boys.  
  
"I can't believe I got such a good grade on that test!" said Virginia Anne Weasley, speaking to Luna Lovegood. Luna just nodded approvingly, her pale eyes wide and knowing, as always. It was the start of 5th year for the two girls, and Luna had already heard every detail of Ginny's summer. They had both just gotten their first tests of the year back, and Luna wasn't exactly proud of her own grade. That didn't stop her from being happy for Ginny, though. "I'm glad, Gin. I just wish I had done a little better," Luna said quietly. Ginny looked over at Luna. Divination was Luna's worst subject. It may have been Ginny's best, but Luna hated it. "Sorry, Luna. I didn't mean it that well. You'll get the hang of omens at some point," Ginny said, hoping she hadn't hurt Luna's feelings by bragging. The two reached the end of the hallway, and decided to wait a minute before heading to lunch. Ginny was fixing a seam on her gray Hogwart's skirt, her bright flaming hair falling over her chest. "Gin," Luna said, grabbing hold of Ginny's arm. Ginny muttered a quick "Ow," and didn't looked up.  
"What?" Ginny piped, looking up at Luna.  
"You missed him."  
"Missed who?" Ginny asked, a bit irritaded. She hated when Luna waited for suspense to build before telling her anything.  
"I don't know his name, but it was him. You know him. He's got brown hair, he's somewhat tall, and he reads the Quibbler," Luna almost squealed at the last part. Her father was editor of the Quibbler, an odd-ball magazine which most people didn't read. But he did. "Oh, Quibbler guy," Ginny said, remembering how oddly Luna acted when she saw him on the train for the first time. He wasn't new or anything. They just hadn't met him before. Ginny checked down at her watch.  
"Gods, I'm hungry. Let's get to lunch," Ginyn muttered, changing the subject. Luna had been drooling over this guy, without telling Ginny any of it. The only thing she ever told Ginny was that Luna loved the fact that he read the Quibbler. Luna nodded solemnly and began walking to the Great Hall. Ginny watched Luna glide in front of her towards the giant room in which the students ate. 'Luna really is pretty," Ginny thought to herself. 'If only she weren't so.. different.' Ginny stood watching Luna, forgetting to walk with her. She felt as if she were in a trance. "Hello," said a voice. Ginny turned around quickly. The sneering eyes and evil smirk of Draco Malfoy entered her sight.  
"What do you want, you dumb ferret?" Ginny snapped, her face getting hot with anger just by looking at Malfoy's deatheater face.  
"Calm down, dirty little Weasel. I was just going to the Great Hall," he sneered at her. Ginny raised her wand, ready to hurt him. Draco pushed past her and Luna, and continued to stroll down the hallway. "Stupid git," Ginny muttered. "Gods, Gin. We're going to be late," Luna said, looking a tad bit angry. Ginny sighed and began walking again, toward the Great Hall.  
  
"'Arry, pass the rolls, wouldja? You're keepin 'em all to yourself," Ron Weasley said, shaking his unruly mess of flaming hair from his eyes. Harry Potter looked up from his book. "Sure," he muttered distractedly, shoving the basket of rolls at Ron.  
"What're you studying for? It's just a dumb test. Even 'Mione isn't studying," Ron said, raising his eyebrows at his other best friend, Hermione Jane Granger. Hermione looked up and nodded quickly. SHe looked back down at her hands, not in the modd for talking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a mane of gorgeous red hair. She suddenly stood up and walked quickly over to Ginny.  
"Hey, Gin," Hermione said, pulling her into a hug. Ginny pulled back and raised an eyebrow at Hermione.  
"Uh, Hi," Ginny said, looking over at Luna. What the heck was Hermione so happy about? Ginny pushed passed her and walked over to the table, sitting next to Harry. She smiled at him. He looked over and waved. Ginny turned her usual dark shade of red. 'I really wish Harry wasn't gay,' Ginny thought to herself. She looked over at Hermione and Luna, who stood by the doors, talking. Then she turned her attention to her embarrasment of a brother, who tried his best to grin at her despite the chunk of bread in his mouth. Ginny sighed. Life sucks.  
  
The whole Slytherin table, with an exception of Draco Malfoy, broke out into a fit of giggles. Jasper Dorny, a fifth year, grinned, He had just told a blonde witch joke. He looked over at Tracey Davis, who giggled and batted her eyelashes at him. He looked away. Jaspe didn't like any of the Slytherin girls. They were way to uptight. But still, he grinned back.  
"You'll never guess what I heard about Susan Bones!" Pansy Parkinson nearly shouted over to the rest of the table.  
"What, that she's had sex nine times already?" Miles Bletchley said, his usual snobbish grin planted on his face.  
"No, because she couldn't have actual sex, she's a lesbian!" Pansy nearly screamed in Jasper's ear with laughter. Jasper just kind of half-smiled. What did he care if some Hufflepuff preferred women?  
"Pansy, shut your big fat trap," Draco said. "You're full of bullshit, you know that."  
"What, sticking up for the little maggot Hufflepuff?" Millicent Bullstrode said in her bulky voice.  
"Gods, no. But Pansy here knows that she'd do shit with a girl if it meant getting her hands on a guy. She just wants to lose her virginity, since it's not lost yet," Draco smirked. Pansy dropped her jaw, glaring at every single girl who had started laughing. She nudged Tracey Davis, her best friend, hard in the rib. Everyone knew Pansy was most popular, so they shut their mouths. "Draco, you haven't lost it, either. So I wouldn't talk," Pansy said, not completely knowing if she was lying or not.  
"Oh I haven't?" Draco sneered. Jasper couldn't take the stupidity anymore. He stood up and stretched.  
"I'm going for a walk before next class," he muttered.  
"I'll come with you," Tracey Davis swooned.  
"No thanks," Jasper said, hurrying away. He wouldn't stand the fact that no Slytherins actually knew anything. He hurried down the hallway, finally coming to a stop at the end and sitting down.  
  
Ginny stared at Ron, who was sheepishly grinning with bread bluging in his cheeks.  
"Gross. I lost my appetite," Ginny said to no one in particular. SHe pushed her plate away from her, then stood and began to walk out of the Great Hall. She realised that she wasn't exactly sure where Hermione and Luna went. She looked around, didn't see them, and left the Great Hall. Ginny walked down the hallway, her arms wrapped around her. The leaves were turning outside, and the sun was hidden behind them, making it look a red, October color. Ginny figured it wouldn't hurt anyone if she went outside. Just as she was about to head towards the exit, she saw a boy sitting on the ground against the wall.  
"Uh, hello?" Ginny said, trying to figure out who it was. SHe couldn't see a face, it was buried in the guy's arms.  
"Hello?" she repeated, taken aback when the startled awake and looked up. Ginny recognised the face at once. It was "him." The him that Luna was always talking about.  
"Hello there," he said, taking in her beautiful auburn hair and entrancing chestnut eyes.  
"Um, I'm Ginny," SHe said, politely holding out her hand.  
"I'm Jasper," the boy said, taking her hand and holding on to it longer than she has anticipated. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
Ok, hope you liked the first chapter!!!!!!! Just in case you're wondering, Jasper Dorny is NOT an original character. There is a J. Dorny in the books.  
  
SO... Review! Did you like it? Hate it? Neutral? Give me some critizing! Dont flame, but it would be nice to know what went wrong when i was writing it. 


End file.
